


История о том, как Нийота Ухура выучила высокий орионский язык

by aarizona, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: драбблы R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Ухура не любит орионский язык. Но, безусловно, очень хорошо им владеет.





	История о том, как Нийота Ухура выучила высокий орионский язык

Нийота не любит орионский язык: он, на её вкус, слишком хлюпающий, слишком неразборчиво-шепчущий, слишком… слишком, пожалуй, сладкий и липкий. Поэтому она и не учит его сверх программы.

Она учит его на втором году обучения простым и приятным образом.

Она учит его по мягким движениям Гейлы рядом со своей шеей: её тёплое дыхание оседает на воротнике формы, кажется, остаётся именно её запахом, смешанным с привычными духами Ухуры. Вечером Нийота приходит, скидывает китель и стягивает свитер, и этим начинаются уроки.

«Когда я целую твою шею?» — «Да».

Поцелуи ложатся невесомо и осторожно, от ямочки под ухом, взъерошивая непослушные волоски, мягко продолжаются ниже, влажно останавливаются на ключице.

Гейла прерывается — стоя перед ней на цыпочках и наклонившись вперёд, в миллиметре от кожи, рассматривая линию горла и то, как Ухура сглатывает перед ответом.

«Ты хочешь, чтобы я целовала твою шею?»

Слова высокого диалекта орионского языка, кажется, созданы именно для этого: от выдоха Гейлы становится щекотно, но следующая шипящая фраза вызывает отклик в нервах, поднимает волоски на руках дыбом, вынуждает сглотнуть и ответить.

«Да», — на стандарте. Гейла не двигается, её губы в миллиметре от косточки ключицы, а руки лежат на бёдрах Ухуры.

«Да», — на суахили, твёрдое, царапающее нёбо слово. Гейла недовольно опускается на пятки, отстраняется, поднимает глаза и смотрит на Нийоту. Что-то пытается рассмотреть в её зрачках, губами намечая первое движение орионского согласия. Нийота артикулирует зеркально, повторяет почти рефлекторно.

«Да», — на орионском. Гейла согласно трогает языком серёжку на её левом ухе и прокладывает дорожку поцелуев теперь к левой же ключице.

Нийота почти дрожит в её руках от такого несложного, казалось бы, действия.

Воздух в комнате незаметно наполняется сладостью апельсина и терпкостью можжевельника: кажется, будто Гейла сжевала веточку и теперь с её губ можно слизывать этот запах.

Нийота так и делает: вылизывает губы орионки, быстро, с опаской, но широким движением до середины языка.

Гейла не двигается, позволяя Ухуре самой решить, нравится ли ей.

«Да».

Гейла целуется нежно и лениво, и во рту горько от апельсина, и Ухуре кажется, что она глотает можжевёловую веточку.

«Нет», — жестом, отрицательным поворотом головы, стуком пальцев по плечу: два быстрых удара, один, два-два-два.

Гейла откидывается назад, облизывает губы.

Нет. Гейла показывает, как правильно говорить «Нет» на клановом орионском, высоком языке любви.

«Нет», — на орионском.

Нийота повторяет.

«Нет».

Горечь апельсина наполняется прохладцей и превращается в лимон.

Нийота садится на кровать и стягивает сапоги. Гейла стекает на пол одним танцевальным движением и снизу вверх смотрит. Под короткой юбкой Нийоты белые трусики, и с её точки обзора это прекрасно видно. А ещё Нийота после тяжёлого дня садится, чуть расставив ноги, устав от постоянной позы «колени вместе, скрестить лодыжки».

Гейла вытягивает руку, хватает Нийоту за лодыжку и пытается сомкнуть пальцы, но у неё не получается. Зелёная кожа поверх коричневой. Если снимать в монохроме — одинаково тёмная. У них есть один голо, снятый именно так — в оттенках чёрного и белого. На нём они смеются белозубо, и руки Нийоты лежат на плечах Гейлы.

Они недолго борются, и Нийота оказывается на полу рядом с Гейлой.

Они обе в белье.

Нийота тянется к застёжкам на спине Гейлы, но та отвечает: «Нет».

Нийота ведет руку ниже по боку: по рёбрам, по расслабленным мышцам живота, останавливается на бедренных косточках. Цепляет трусики и тянет их к коленям. Орионка не говорит «Нет», но и не отвечает.

Нийота устраивается напротив живота, стянув вниз подушку, и проговаривает в мягкую кожу, зелёную и пушистую, детскую считалку на родном языке.

Она хитрит, прикусывая кожу ниже пупка.

Гейла ворчит недовольно, но чуткие губы её партнёрши ощущают, как напрягаются мышцы живота от шёпота, от гортанных звуков, от тонкой ладони Нийоты с острыми ногтями, которая устроилась на её животе ровно под рёбрами.

«Ниже».

Нийота согласно целует ниже.

«Ниже».

Нийота согласно целует ниже, ероша пушок рыжих волос.

«Ниже».

Нийота согласно целует ниже, чувствуя на языке смазку, ощущая запах травы и можжевельника.

«Ниже».

Нийота вылизывает мягкие складки.

«Вправо, вниз, вниз, влево, выше!»

Нийота чувствует себя героем старой игры, который никак не может нащупать супер-удар. Ей, правда, процесс важнее, чем победа: голос Гейлы смазанный, слова почти неразличимы, но звук рождается в её животе, низкий и вибрирующий.

Гейла лежит на левом боку, и правую ногу сейчас закидывает наверх, к кровати. Нийота мельком восхищается растяжкой и отрывается, чтобы поцеловать круглую коленку.

«Вернись! Немедленно!»

Даже приказы на этом языке звучат страстно и вызывающе.

Нийота цепляется мокрыми пальцами за живот Гейлы и движется дальше, понукаемая хриплым голосом и запахами резаной травы и горького лимона.

Она слегка касается языком вагины и нижнего края половых губ, размазывая смазку дальше. Возвращается к фокусу со считалкой и повторяет теперь орионские числительные, от одного и до десяти.

Гейла перестаёт её направлять, только пытается перевернуться наконец на спину.

«Стой! Не двигайся», — одна фраза на орионском останавливает её лучше, чем верёвки.

«Я оближу твою промежность», — Гейла стонет.

«Я буду покрывать анус твоей смазкой», — «Да».

«И я шлёпну тебя по ягодице, чтобы ты не смела опускать ногу». — «Да».

«Я погружу палец в твою вагину», — Гейла молчит, пока рука Нийоты медленно движется с живота ниже, к промежности, нежно обводит края половых губ и замирает.

«Нет».

Нийота вздыхает, и её дыхание солёное и тёплое. Она устраивает ладонь на коленке закинутой вверх ноги Гейлы и продолжает: «Тогда я скажу „Да“ твоему клитору».

Она говорит «Да» на высоком диалекте орионского пять или больше раз.

Она кричит «Да» на этом глупом языке.

Гейла вторит этому крику.

В воздухе — концентрированный запах апельсинов, как будто наступил новый год. Впрочем, судя по ощущениям, для Гейлы он наступил.

Ухура легко кусает её за бедро.

— Сделай мне чаю, женщина!

Гейла лениво подтягивает ноги к себе и громко произносит:

— Компьютер! Реплицировать чай по рецепту 371-Г, вариант И.

Ухура смеётся. Гейла ругается и повторяет запрос на стандарте.

Ухура не любит орионский язык. Но, безусловно, очень хорошо им владеет.


End file.
